Home
by Kurtofsky mpreg
Summary: After the kiss in the locker Kurt and Dave are paired up for a project. Now they have to act like they're married and for two weeks take care of a doll. mpreg later on
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee. This story takes place after "Never been Kissed" and before Kurt went to Dalton.

Chapter 1

"Okay guys for the next two weeks you'll be learning how to take care of a baby," Ms. Holliday said keeping her outfit hidden by a long, black coat. She looked at everyone. "I'll be giving you a baby and…yes Finn." Finn put his hand down and asked, "Are they real babies?" Everyone looked at Finn than laughed. "No Finn they're not real babies," Ms. Holliday answered, "You will have a partner and part of your grade will be on how you two work together." Ms. Holliday looks at everyone with an evil smile. "Will we get to pick our partners?" Kurt asked. "No," Ms. Holliday said. "What if we can't work with whoever you pick?" Mercedes asked eyeing Karofsky and Azimio. "Well than you'll just have to ask yourself…do you feel lucky punk," Ms. Holliday said as her evil smile grew and everyone started to worry. Ms. Holliday started to list off people:

Rachel Berry and Jacob Ben Israel

Mercedes Jones and Azimio Adams

Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans

Brittany Pierce and Artie Abrams

Finn Hudson and Suzy Pepper

Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes

Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

"WHAT?" all the glee kids yelled after hearing who Kurt was part to. "MS. HOLLIDAY PLEASE RETHINK THAT!" Mercedes yelled. Than every glee kid but Kurt spoke at the same time making it hard to understand. "Okay…Alright…SHUT UP," Ms. Holliday yelled and everyone was quiet, "Okay now there weren't an equal number of girls as boys so one group had to be the same sex…I AM NOT CHANGING PARTNERS." She looked around the room. "This weekend is going to be your honeymoon weekend," she said. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "I'll be marrying you guys today and this weekend the boys will be staying at the girl's house," Ms. Holliday said. "I'm not sure my mom would like that," Finn said. "Don't worry, I called all your parents and they said yes to the idea," she said. She looked around the room and took off her coat to reveal a priest costume. "Who's going to be the first to get hitched?" she asked. A couple minutes went by and Dave raised his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own glee

Chapter 2

For the rest of the day they had to wear fake wedding rings. At glee practice Rachel handed out invites to a "just married lunch" Sunday. After glee Kurt walked Mercedes to her car. "Want to go shopping tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "Sorry, I can't," Mercedes said. "Why not?" Kurt asked. "I'm going to spend the day with Azimio," Mercedes said. Just than Azimio showed up and Mercedes unlocked her door. "I guess I'll see you Sunday," Kurt said. "No…tomorrow," Azimio said. "What?" Kurt and Mercedes asked in confusion. "I told Dave about our (pointing between Mercedes and him) date and he asked if you (pointing at Kurt) and him could go along," Azimio answered. "What and we don't get a say in this?" Mercedes asked. Azimio thought for a minute and said, "Nope." He got in the car. "Why is he getting in your car?" Kurt asked. "I'm giving him a ride," Mercedes said. "You sure that's a good idea?" Kurt asked. "Well at first I thought it was a good idea to get to know each other but now I think I'll leave on the first dirt rode I see," Mercedes said. They both laughed and hugged each other goodbye. Kurt headed for his car. He stopped when he saw Dave leaning against his car. "I need a ride," Dave said. "Call a cab," Kurt said nonchalantly. Kurt stepped around Dave and got in his car. Before Kurt could get the car started Dave knocked at his window. "What?" Kurt asked annoyed. "You can't leave me," Dave said with a smirk. "Why not?" Kurt asked. "I'm your husband," Dave said still smirking. "We've not really married," Kurt said. "Okay I think Ms. Holliday is still here…I'll just go ask her for a ride but it would probably get us an F," Dave said in a cocky tone. Kurt gave him a dirty look. "Fine get in," Kurt said. Dave got in and put his belt on.

D/K

For dinner in the Hummel household it was Burt, Dave, Kurt, Carole, Finn, and Suzy. "We have some news we would like to share with you guys," Burt said. Carole took his hand. "What?" Finn asked. "Burt asked me to marry him," Carole said in a happy voice and showed her ring. "Well, what did you say?" Finn asked. Dave laughed so hard he almost choked on his drink. "She said yes Finn," Suzy said patting his shoulder. "Oh," Finn said. "Wow Hudson, better hope your looks don't expire because that's all you have," Dave whispered to him so the grown-ups didn't hear. But Kurt did and when the parents had their backs turned he hit Dave upside the head. Dave rubbed his head and looked at Kurt. "What was that for?" Dave asked. "You know what," Kurt said.

D/K

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Mercedes said while watching TV. "Shoot," Azimio said taking a slice of pizza. "Why didn't you raise hell today when Ms. Holliday paired your boy with mine?" Mercedes asked. "It made Dave happy," Azimio said like it wasn't a big deal. "What?" Mercedes said. Azimio sighed. "Dave likes Hummel," Azimio said. "You're lying," Mercedes said. She just couldn't believe it. "It's true," Azimio said. "Prove it," Mercedes said. Azimio sighed and got up. "Get your coat on," he said. "Why?" Mercedes said getting up. "I'm going to give you what you want," Azimio said.

D/K

She couldn't believe it. First she was paired with him and now all her underwear was gone. "ISRAEL?" she yelled. "Yes my blushing bride?" Jacob asked appearing at her door. "WHERE IS MY UNDERWEAR?" Rachel yelled. Jacob gave her a perverted grin. "French me and maybe you'll find out," Jacob said.

D/K

Brittany was jumping up and down on her bed saying "hubby," over and over again. Artie wheeled himself in. "Brittany your mom said it's time for bed," he said. "Okay," Brittany said. Brittany picked Artie up and carried him to her bed. "Night kids," Brittany's mom said. "Night," they both said. "Hey…Artie," Brittany whispered. "What?" Artie asked. "Let's get married for real," Brittany said. "We can't," Artie said. "Why?" Brittany said in a sad tone. "We're underage," Artie said. "Oh," Brittany said.

D/K

Azimio stopped outside a house. "Where are we?" Mercedes asked. "At Dave's house," Azimio said and knocked. The door opened and a middle-age woman appeared. "Hello Azimio, Dave isn't here," Mrs. Karofsky said. "I know, I think left something in his room," Azimio said. "Well than," Mrs. Karofsky said letting them in, "Go right up." "Thanks," Azimio said. He started walking up the stairs with Mercedes behind him. "Wait," Mrs. Karofsky said. They stopped and looked at her. "Who is she?" Mrs. Karofsky asked. "I'm Mercedes, Azimio's wife for the next two weeks," Mercedes said. Mrs. Karofsky laughed. "Nice to meet you Mercedes," Mrs. Karofsky said. "You to," Mercedes said. Azimio and Mercedes walked up the stairs and went into the second room on the right which was of course Dave's room. Azimio went over to Dave's bed and pushed his hand under it. He pulled out a book and handed it to Mercedes. Mercedes looked at the book. "This isn't full of dirty magazines…is it?" Mercedes asked. "Just look," Azimio said sitting down. Mercedes opened the book and almost stopped breathing at what she saw. The book was full on drawings of Kurt. They were all so beautiful and life like. "Dave drew them all," Azimio said. Mercedes gave the book back to him. He held the book in his hand. "This book is how I found out," Azimio said. Mercedes watched him. " With my help he told his parents and the rest of the football team," Azimio said. "You're a good friend," Mercedes said. "So are you," Azimio said. He got up and put the book back. "Dave wants to be with Kurt and I'll do everything I can to make that happen," Azimio said. "I'll help," Mercedes said. Azimio smiled. "Dave said Kurt has a boyfriend," Azimio said. "That isn't true," Mercedes said," Kurt was with this guy but the guy tried to get him to do something he wasn't comfortable with." Azimio stepped closer to her. "Kurt and the guy haven't talked since," Mercedes said.

D/K

After dinner Finn and Suzy went to Suzy's house. Carole and Burt went to "sleep" early. Kurt went to his room and got ready for bed. When he got out of his bathroom he was surprised to find Dave laying on his bed wearing only his boxers. "What are you doing?" Kurt said blushing. "I like your nightgown," Dave said. Kurt was wearing a plain, silk, white nightgown that stop just below his butt. "Thanks, what are you doing on my bed," Kurt asked blushing harder. "Waiting for you Fancy," Dave said with a smile. "You not sleeping with me," Kurt said trying not to look at Dave's hot body. "Yes I am," Dave said. "Really, what makes you think so?" Kurt asked. "You want me," Dave said. Dave got up from the bed. "What makes you think that?" Kurt asked still blushing. Dave went for him and Kurt tried to run away but Dave caught him. Before Kurt knew it Dave's lips meant his in a passionate, hot, needy kiss and Kurt kissed him back. After a couple of minutes Dave picked Kurt up (not breaking the kiss) and Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave's body. Dave walked them over to the bed and they fell on it. They rolled their hips together. Kurt's hands were rubbing Dave's back. Dave broke the kiss at last and started to kiss Kurt cheek bone and neck. "Oh Dave," Kurt moaned as Dave sucked on some part of his neck. Then Kurt pushed him away. " I thought you liked it," Dave said standing up. "I did, it's just I think I heard someone at the front door," Kurt said. Dave put some pants on. "I'll be right back," Dave said. He walked upstairs and to the front door to see Burt had already opened it.

D/K

After Azimio and Mercedes left Paul Karofsky came home and found his wife in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her neck. "So baby, we got the house to ourselves," Paul said. Anne turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband. "We do," Anne said and kissed Paul. "So our son got "married" today," Paul said with humor. "Yep," Anne said. "Did the teacher say who he would be "married" to?" Paul asked. "Kurt Hummel," Anne said. "Kurt Hummel," Paul said out loud. "Wait you mean the boy Dave has a crush on," Paul asked. Anne thought for a moment and nodded. "He did take protection with him, didn't he?" Paul asked. "I don't know," Anne said in a worried tone. "Well, than we need to go with get some for him," Paul said. They drive to a drug store and found the condoms. Looking at all of them they realized something. "Anne, how big is our son's penis," Paul said nervously looking at her. "I don't know," Anne said still looking at all the condoms. "How can you not know how big his penis is?" Paul whispered. "Two reasons Paul—I haven't seen it since grade school and I don't go asking him how big he is," Anne hissed. They stopped talking for some minutes. "Paul what if Dave isn't topping?" Anne whispered. "Good question, we'll get a box of every size," Paul said. They did what he said and got some lube and a backpack to put it all in. They drive to Kurt's house and knocked. A couple minutes later Burt opened the door. "Paul what are you doing here?" Burt asked. "My son, Dave, forgot something," Paul explained. "Oh, I'll be happy to- "Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Dave asked coming to the door. "You forgot this," Paul said nervously thrusting the bag in Dave's arms. "Okay, thanks," Dave said. "Bye," his parents said. "Bye," Dave. Burt closed the door. He walked back to his room. "Good night," Burt said going into his room. "Night," Dave said and went to Kurt's. "Who was it?" Kurt asked. "My parents," Dave said seating next to Kurt on the bed. "What did they want?" Kurt asked. "To give me this," Dave said putting the backpack between them. "What's in it?" Kurt asked. "That's what I'm going to find out," he said and unzipped the bag. They both looked into the bag and at each other. They started to laugh. "Your parents really want you to be safe," Kurt giggled out. Dave zipped the bag up and put it under Kurt's bed. "I think it's time to go for bed," Dave said. Kurt nodded and snuggled up to Dave. Dave kiss Kurt's head.


	3. Author's note

Hello to all the followers of my stories. I'm so sorry that I haven't written any new chapters for Clan or Home. I know a lot things have changed in Glee since I last submitted a chapter. One of the best changes in the series, in my mind, is that Kurt is no longer with Blaine. Nothing against Blaine but I never thought he was right for Kurt but I'm getting off topic…To those who wonder why I haven't posted anything new while it's because I was dating this sweet guy who was more than okay with me writing gay fanfic as while as mpreg (before I met him I was always worried what my boyfriend would think if they knew their girlfriend wrote gay fanfic). He became my muse and I was so in love with him. His mother didn't like me or my "hobby". She made her dislike of me very clear and it would cause my boyfriend and I get into fights. I'm not religious and she is, she told lies about me to different members of her church. This one lady came to my house to try and "save" me from my sins or whatever and when I asked her what she was talking about , she told me that my boyfriend's mother told her I had gotten abortions and slept with everyone which wasn't true because even now I'm a virgin. My ex's mother finally got him to believe that being gay was "sinful and wrong." He didn't answer my texts or calls for 3 weeks and stood me up a couple of times in the first week. I was getting worried that something happened to him then he finally called and told me we needed to talk so he came over. He told me he was blinded by the devil when he met me and it was all a big mistake. It felt like he ripped out my heart and jumped on it. He also told me that I was mentally unwell because of the things I wrote. He said my fanfics was sick and perverted which were only read by lonely women who had problems. I cried for a long time because of everything he said to me and was depressed for the better part of almost 2 years (2 years I'll never get back). He made me begin to think I did have mental problems and my friends were worried that I would do something to hurt myself (I did have those thoughts but I never acted on it). My friends were there for me the whole time and I'm very thankful that I have such good friends. Because of them I was able to find happiness in my life again and that I wasn't mentally unstable for writing fanfic. I'm going to stop telling you all about my problems. I hope to have a couple chapters for Clan and Home posted soon because I plan to finish them, I had a chapter for Clan but I misplaced it somehow (I have 2 many files on my computers. Once again I'm sorry for not posting anything for a while.

Love,

Kurtofsky mpreg


End file.
